Game Over : Black Out
by Pianodream
Summary: While on a mission, the Class Zero gets caught by Byakko soldiers as they're trying to escape their military base. Now at the mercy of Qator Bashtar, who knows what kind of terrible fate awaits them? Warning: man on man rape/noncon, physical violence, blood.
1. Chapter 1: The Defeat

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own FF Type-0, nor Ace, nor anything in this foc. Square Enix does.

**Author's note:** Hey hey! That's the first time I write an original fic in a foreign language! So don't mind the mistakes (or please do correct them), and enjoy!  
>I started playing FF Reishiki about ten days ago, and I totally love it!<p>

**So, this fiction is supposed to take place at the scenario's third mission "Majick Armors Destruction." The Class Zero has to sneak into a Byakko military base, hack into some computers, destroy a bunch of armors and soldiers and flee out without getting killed (and within some kind of time limit). This one was quite a challenge, because you have the Byakko L'Cie Nimbus running after you and if you're late, you have really tough enemies to fight. X_x  
>So I wondered "what would happen to the poor Class Zero if they were caught while escaping the base (like, you know, a game over?).<strong>

**WARNING**: violence, rape, yaoi (boyxboy), (or maybe shota? _O Ace is quite young after all), a bunch of soldiers and some blood.

Ace's head slammed heavily against the steel floor, his cards escaping from both his hands. His blonde hair were all messed up and he was covered in blood and sweat.

When did the mission went wrong? He and his fellow comrades from the Class Zero had been sent to a Byakko military base, with a single order: infiltrate, destroy the magick armors production, sneak out. And so they had done. Got into the base, hidden in an armor, then they had went through the sewers to the differents labs and command centers, hacking security system and destroying whatever blocked their path.

Most of the blood that covered Ace's body wasn't his.

So, when did it went wrong?

Maybe when they split into four groups, in order to get out more easily?

Maybe when Cater almost got eaten by this monstrous fish in he sewers?

Maybe when they broke into the machines' room?

Or was it... When they tried to escape through the hangar?

...

... Yeah. That was it.

They had fallen into an ambush.

Four huge magick armors blocking their way to the freedom. They fought of course, but even when the last steel machine fell down and exploded, an unexpected great amount of fresh and well trained soldiers had suddenly appeared, coming from nowhere.

And they, who were already exhausted from their battles and wounds, had just been caught by the enemy.

__"Take them down! But I want them alive!"_ a loud voice roared, and two Byakko soldiers immediately caught Ace's arms, forcing him to remain lying on his back.

All around him, the blonde boy could hear the screams and raging shouts of his comrades. Right next to him, Jack was forced on the ground, his face against the iron floor, spilling some blood. A faint smile passed on his face.

__"Ace... I'm sorry, bud..."_

__"It's okay...to surrender now..."_ whispered the latter, and a gloved rough hand slammed his face, causing him to blackout from the pain for a few seconds.

__"SHADDUP! Let's take them to the cells. Go, go, go!" _an other loud voice roared.

Ace fell himself lifted up and he stood on his feet, dizzy from the pain and schock. However, he could see through his blurred eyes that they were taken to the basement of the military facility.

They reached a gallery with steel doors and blue lights on the walls. The Byakko soldiers opened one of the doors and threw all the 14 wounded Class Zero members in a square cell, where they could barely sit or walk.

And then they left, leaving the students in their blue-lighted cell.

__"Is everyone... Here?"_ Queen began after a long silence.

__"I think so. We are all here." _answered Sice with a grint.

__"Those Byakko-bastards!"_ roared Nine, hitting the steel door violently with his bare hands. _"We were so close! Goddammit, those sons of bitches trapped us like rats and locked us in that shitty cell like trash!"_

Ace was lying on the ground, trying to stay as calm as he could. They had lost their weapons in the previous battle, so they couldn't hope to get out of here by force. Nin continued yelling and swearing for almost ten minutes, then he lied against the wall and sat, exhausted. Deuce was hiccuping, desesperately trying to cure her wounds, but even their magics had been extinguished for now.

How many minutes passed? How many hours? They wouldn't know. Eight was shivering, his left arm seemed broken. Cater looked into her bag and gave him some bandages, along with a bit of water. Machina ripped his red cape off and used it to tie Rem's bleeding leg up. King didn't utter a word, but his eyes were dark and he seemed in pain as well.

When the door opened again, they almost didn't move a finger. A bunch of Byakko soldiers entered the cell, pushing the Suzaku prisoners back with their weapons and kicking them against the room's farthest wall. Suddenly, they all went silent, and an other man entered the cell.

He was tall, with blonde hair tied up high on his head. He was wearing a black eyepatch on his right eye and a red scarf on his white uniform. All grinted on his sight. It was Qator Bashtar, high general from Byakko... And former member from the Class Zero. (NdA: At least that's what I heard. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

The man looked around the wounded prisoners and smirked.

__"My poor little childs... How did you end up in such a place? Did you lose yourselves? Maybe your chocobos went the wrong way?" _he said in a soft and wry tone.

Seven grinted her teeth and Trey's eyebrows went down on his forehead, making him look like even more angry. Nine jumped on both his feet.

__"You! You goddamn son of a slut! T'was all your doing, eh!"_ he shouted.

But one of the soldiers hit him roughly with his rifle and threw him back against the wall. Nine shouted again and spilled blood, then he remained lyong against the steel wall, uttering some whispered insults. Qator smirked again and laid his eyes on Queen.

__"Let me guess. Suzaku sent you to this base to destroy our armors... Wait a second, did you actually believe that you could take down a whole facility only with 14 little brats! Fwahahaha, how foolish of you all!"_ he laughed. _"But well... It does seem you were able to sneak in there after all. You fought well, I must admit. But this, my dear friends, this is Byakko's power you tried to escape. Fufuhahahaha... And there is no escaping from Byakko's army."_

He smirked again, then suddenly caught Queen by her tie and almost lifted her up in the air. She was coughing, fighting to escape his grasp. They jumped on their feet, but the soldiers forced them to remain lying against the wall. Qator laughed again.

__"So, tell me, dear Queen, leader of the Class Zero. How did you sneak in? What did you do in this base? What orders did Suzaku's academy give you? Oh, don't hurry to answer, we have time... Plenty of time."_

But as an answer, Queen spilled on Qator's face. He threw her back on the floor and uttered a sight, cleaning the saliva from his face.

__"My, my... What a shame. You see, if you had answered my questions and told me everything I wanted to know, I would have let you go unharmed, or even better, I might have let you join Byakko's army! Suzaku's infamous class of high-rank assassins,under direct command from Doctor Arecia, the Class ZERO!"_

His eyes suddenly changed. He was still smiling, but his face turned ice-cold and his voice went deeper, frightening.

__"I shall let my men teach respect for Byakko's army to the brats of your kind. Do not expect to make it out of here alive. I shall make your lives a living hell, until the 14 of you beg for my mercy."_

He turned his back and walked towards the door. Just before leaving, he uttered one last sentence to his men.

__"Rape them. Rape them until they cry."_

The 14 boys and girls felt their blood turning into ice and stone.

Qator left, laughing madly, his laugh echoing throuh the steel gallery.

__"Enjoy yourselves, my dear little Suzaku friends! Fwahahahahaha!"_

His voice was echoing through the students' heads.

Rape them.

**Rape them.**

**Rape them...**

A Byakko soldier smirked and stepped towards the girls.

__"Well then, sweethearts, ya heard my boss. Who will go first?"_

The girls panicked. Deuce and Cinque started crying. Even Sice, usually so calm, started shivering. Queen and Cater turned as pale as ghosts.

The Byakko soldier looked around the girls, then his eyes stopped on Rem. A mad smile covered his face and he stepped towards her.

__"Ya're cute. So cute... How about having some fun together?"_

Machina roared and stood on his feet, but an other soldier hit him so hard he flew through the room and landed next to Eight. The soldier grabed Rem by the arm and rised her. She was in total panic, tears flowing in her eyes, clawing the man's hands and fighting as if possessed to escape.

Ace was sitting against the wall, his eyes boiling with hate.

_Do something._

_Do something._

_Anything._

_Or else Rem will be..._

His eyes opened wider and he looked in his sleeve. They had not taken all their weapons after all.

__"LET HER GO, YOU BASTARD!" _Ace shouted with all his strength.

They all jolted. The blonde boy jumped and both his feet, hatred coloring his blue eyes in a crimson red, and took two red cards out of his sleeve. He ran towards the soldier, throwing the cards in the air.

__"FIRA-BOM-..."_

**BANG!**

He couldn't finish his spell. A bullet pierced his right leg and he fell heavily on the floor screaming in pain. Three soldiers caught him like a doll and lifted him up, squeezing him until he couldn't even move a finger anymore. All other Suzaku students had rushed towards Ace to help him, but the soldiers fired some bullets in the ceiling, and hit them back until they all lied on the floor or against the wall. The Byakko guard looked calmly at Ace's face burning with anger, then he smiled and let Rem go. The young girl fell coughing on the ground and seemed about to lose consciousness. The guard approached and grabbed Ace's chin, his voice turning into a frightening whisper.

__"So... Wanna go first, my cute little blondie? As you wish..."_

Ace's red face turned pale. The Byakko soldier laughed and shouted to his men.

__"Let's have a little fun, shall we? Gather 'em in the back and let 'em enjoy the show!"_

__"Ace! Ace... No! Nooo! Ace!"_ King screamed, as they were all pushed back together and looking at Ace's terrified expression.

The blonde boy was dragged to face his comrades, then forced on his knees. The three soldiers were laughing crually and the guard untied his armor and leather pants.

When the clothes went down, Ace felt his sight fading, but a slam in the face brought him back to reality. Cinque cried loudly and Deuce shouted.

__"Ace! Aaaace!"_

The blonde boy looked the Byakko guard in the eyes, but then he turned his head towards his friends, and smiled faintly.

__"Don't cry, Cinque, Deuce... I'm here."_ he whispered.

__"Bah! Enough talking! Now... Show me what Class Zero teached ya."_ the guard yelled.

He grabbed Ace's hair and pulled his head closer to his hips, his red manhood touching his cheek. Ace's eyes blurred and he closed them. It was the beginning of his nightmare.

The soldier's dick touched his cheeks insistently, and he had just opened his mouth a bit when the man pushed himself hard through his lips, causing him to cough and hiccup. Ace felt a tear flowing from his eye and he heard his comrades' long despair scream as they watched him getting a deepthroat from the guard. The Byakko soldier grabbed the blonde hair and grunted.

__"Suck me hard, ya bitch. If you bite me, I swear I'll rip your cute head off yo shoulders. Hmph."_

And he pushed again, his member invading Ace's mouth and getting harder between his teeth. The teen coughed and tried to get away, but the rough hand pulled on his hair, the hot flesh stick roaming into his throat.  
>All the 13 students left hiccuped. Deuce was loudly crying, her face between her hands. Sice was squeezing an upset Seven against her chest and even the so-proud Queen felt tears flowing in her eyes. Rem hid her eyes with her hands and started coughing even more. As for the boys, ther faces had turned crimson red from hatred and shame. Eight hid his face in Nine's large chest and started silently sobbing along with Cater. Most were trying to hide their eyes or covering their ears with both their hands.<p>

Ace was getting suffocated by the guard's now rock-hard red member, as he was licking him all over and sucking the sensitive top.  
>The boy could hardly breathe, and he gasped for air when the guard finally pulled his penis out of his mouth. King and Nine were staring at him with their eyes boiling with hatred.<br>The man looked down on them. He gave a pat on the blonde boy's head and smirked.  
><em><br>_"Good boy."_

Ace spilled, the horrible taste of the flesh still in his mouth. The guard raised an eyebrow and grunted.

__"Let's have lesson two. Lie down on the floor and show me your cute body."_

__"Go to hell, all of you."_Ace answered with a calm yet bloodfreezing tone of voice.

The man hit him. On the face. Then on the head and neck. Once, twice. Three times. The teen screamed and fought to avoid the hits, but the other guards were holding him tight. Trey was squeezing an upset Seven against his chest, so tight that his fingers had turned pale. They looked pitiful.  
>The guard spilled on Ace and yelled at his men.<br>_  
>_"Force him down and rip that Suzaku uniform off him!"<em>

The other men pulled Ace's arms and hair, forcing him to kneel with his face against the floor, his back and butt totally defenseless. An other man untied his cape, then his shirt and gloves, and threw the clothing to the others teens. Ace started shouting and fighting harder to release his arms, but a hard leather boot hit him in the neck and he fell heavily on the ground.  
>His belt was removed, then the soldiers stood silent for a moment. The guard leaned slightly over the boy and touched his bare back with one of his hands, the other massaging his hard cock. Ace shivered at the glove's cold touch and the guard whistled.<p>

__"Fffuiii... You got a nice body, boy. Such a soft and pale skin... I bet it was your male buddies who taught you how to suck one's dick like a slut. Right?"_

__"You... Bastards!" _Nine yelled, Eight and Cater's shivering bodies squeezed against his.

__"Shaddup, you dickhead, or I'll force YOU to make him your bitch!"_the guard yelled back.

The man let his hand run across Ace's slim and pale body, stopped on his thin thigh, then he kneeled behind him. The boy suddenly felt something hard and warm rubbing against his butt and anus. He didn't even need to look to know what his was. The man was first rubbing the blonde's erotic zone with his member, finding the right position on his knees and grabbing the teen's hips. He almost whispered.

__"Well boy, let's see what Suzaku teaches to its sluts."_

There was a second of silence, all Class Zero members seeming like frozen, horrified expressions painted on their faces. Ace looked at his comrades and uttered a faint and sad smile, then slowly closed his eyes.  
>The man thrust it all in once inside of Ace. The boy already knew it was going to be painful, but that pain... THAT pain was unbearable.<br>Raising his head and opening his eyes wild like mad, the young man let a painful and loud scream out of his chest, his voice echoing through the steel room. His eyes filled with tears of pain and rolled on his cheeks. He wouldn't stop yelling. The man's cock entered his body with the strength or a raging Behemoth and pushed so far inside him that he believed for a second that it was gonna hit his stomach. The pain was terrible, indescribable. The rock-hard flesh stick was like a huge knife in his body, and Ace's stamina vanished in the blink of an eye. His hips fell and he fought desesperately to get away. The man, obviously enjoying the crual view, smiled and pressed the young hips against his.

__"He's so tight and soft inside. He's a virgin." _he uttered.

__"Don't break him now. Leave some for us too." _one of the other men laughed.

The guard smiled and slowly pulled his manhood almost out of Ace's body, leaving him a few seconds to gasp for air. The boy was feeling like his butt muscles had suddenly burnt. He took some quick breaths and tried to move away, but the man violently pushed himself into him again, causing him to yell even louder than before. His classmates seemed to have turned into ice statues. Ace was seeking for air as the guard roughly hit his prostate with his hard member, causing him to shiver a bit. His face turned red and he bit his lips, but that was too late. The man smirked.

__"Oh, so that's were you feel good, uh? I'll make ya my bitch, but if ya beg for my mercy, I might make you feel really good..."_

He touched the boy's chest and Ace froze, without uttering a word. The man grunted and started moving his hips against the blonde's, his rock-hard penis roaming back and forth inside the pale body. Thrusting himself in, then pulling back.  
>How many minutes passed? Class Zero had lost even the thought of the flowing time. Ace was suffering like hell, his body burning from inside. But somehow, after what seemed like an endless moment, a weird feeling of pleasure started invading Ace's flesh. Along with the pain, that strange sensation ran up his spine and neck each time the man thrust himself in, hitting his sensitive spot.<p>

**Erg... Euuuargh!**

A weird noise brought Ace back to reality. Kneeling on the floor, Trey was throwing up his previous meal, his hair and skin seeming to have turned grey. Supported by Jack, he coughed and looked Ace straight into the eyes. The boy almost forgot his own pain fow seconds. Trey was crying. Ace opened his eyes wider and tried to scream something to his friends, but the rough hand of the guard hit his head and he fell back with his face on the floor again.

__"Watch the show, you brats! You might be the next!"_ shouted an other man, hitting Sice on her back with his gun.

Ace's mind was slowly fading away, as the blood flew from his leg wound and the guard's member moving faster and faster in his body.  
>Suddenly, the man pulled on his hair, causing him to moan painfully, and he almost whispered in his ear.<p>

__"What a cute sound."_

And he moved faster and faster again, still holding Ace's hair, his other hand pressing the thin hips against his. The teen's sight started blurring.  
>Stop it!<br>Please.  
>Someone, help me!<br>Machina!  
>Cater!<br>Anyone!  
>Please!<p>

__"N... No..."_ he groaned.

The guard's manhood started twitching and he pressed the hips against his own, thrusting so far that Ace felt his stomach jumping in his belly.

__"Noooo!"_ he cried desesperately, tears flowing out of his wide-open eyes.

The man came inside of him. The teen's sight faded out for a second, pain exploding through his whole body, then he found himself panting, lying on his stomach, his legs spread wide, little trails of semen rolling between his thighs. The man grunted with satisfaction, pulling out his manhood, then pulled up his pants again and stood on his feet. He turned around and walked towards the door.  
>Finally, it was over. Ace was trying to calm his breath as the guard uttered.<p>

__"I'll leave him to you guys. He's a good one."_

And he left the room, laughing loudly.

__"Have fun with him! Mwahahahaha!"_

His voice echoing into the steel gallery took a few seconds to reach Ace's brain. He was still dazing at the door when the other men turned him on his back and spread his thighs. It's only when he saw them untying their pants and kneeling that he understood.  
>Machina screamed like if he had been in agony.<br>Deuce passed out. Eight restrained a nausea.  
>Ace's mind slowly faded. He didn't even feel the second man thrusting in his body. He didn't even feel the third pushing his manhood inside of his throat. He didn't even feel the countless hands touching him, pulling on his hair or fiddling with his nipples.<br>He didn't feel anything. A single speck of light flew before his eyes and the whole world faded into darkness.  
>He just lost consciousness.<p>

...

__"Ace." "Ace." "Ace!"_

A voice was calling him. Or maybe... Several voices.

__"Ace! Ace?"_

Those voices... Whom did they belong to?

__"Ace. Ace! Please, Ace."_

There were male voices... And female voices too. They sounded familiar. A soft ray of light flew in his twisted mind.

__"Ah. He's waking up."_

__"Ace? Can you hear me?"_

__"Please wake up, Ace!"_

The teen's sight faded back from darkness to a totally blurred reality. He was being hold tight into warm arms, pressed against soft skins and tissues. Before his unseeing eyes, vivid colors were dancing. Red. White. Yellow. Specks of blue and green.

__"Look. He's coming back."_

He slowly blinked. Through his blurred sight, he recognized a familiar face. The boy opened his mouth and managed to utter a word.

__"Cin... que..."_

__"He spoke! Cater, give me water!"_

A soft hand lifted his head up and he drank. Finally, Ace's consciouness returned completely and he looked around him.  
>He was resting in Nine's arms, his ripped shirt and cape covering his broken naked body. Surrounding him, Cater, Cinque and Jack were trying to heal his wounds.<br>The soldiers were gone. The ground was cold and Ace's whole body was drowned in pain. He slowly rose his head and pulled the shirt covering him.  
>The scenery was awful. Seven whimpered and looked away.<br>His thin and pale body hurt like hell, and was covered in blue and purple bruises all over his face, his chest and his arms. He had scratches and cuts on his back and the gunshot wound on his leg was still painful. And on his belly, stomach, butt and legs... He was covered with white semen. His lips and mouth were also stainted with it.  
>He looked pitiful.<br>Even if he couldn't clearly remember, it was written on his skin and split all over his face. The boy felt shame fill his head and he tried to cover himself with his torn shirt, tears of pain and anger rolling on his cheeks.  
>Broken.<br>Painful.  
>Humiliated.<br>How did that happen again?  
>Ace lied back against Nine's large chest and looked around him. His friends were trying to get some sleep or were looking at him. Machina's eyes were full of sadness as he was biting his nails.<br>Why are you looking at me like that?  
>Cater sighted, then lied on the floor near Seven and closed her eyes. Ace felt his own eyes blinking and his sight went blurry again.<br>Is this...  
>One last thought crossed his mind as it was fading back to darkness.<br>Is this how hell feels like?

Black out.

Yay! I know I'm being absolutely horrible with Ace, but I love him so much, I needed to see him in such an awful situation. 8'D  
>Oh, and don't flame me, I only wrote it for fun. TT-TT<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FF Reishiki.

**WARNING** for violence, strong language, and some yaoi coming ahead.

**Author's note**: I said that I wouldn't have Ace raped again, but I now have horrible scenarios coming through my mind so.. I will, I mean, I HAVE to write them!

**Summary (for those who didn't read the first chapter/played the game):** In the scenario's third mission, Class Zero is sent to a Byakko magick armor base to destroy them. Your goal is to sneak into the base through the sewers, kill some scientists and soldiers, hack into computers and get out.  
>Unfortunately for Class Zero, they have been caught by the enemy. Locked up in a small cell, the 14 teens were questioned by one of Byakko's general, but the latter ordered his men to hurt them very, very bad then... Ace paid for saving Rem for the guards' filthy paws and lost consciouness...<p>

**It hurts.**  
>A speck of light flew through the boy's broken mind.<br>It hurts **like hell.**  
>I can't see anything. I can't feel anything but the pain in my head and the fear in my body.<br>_**Am I still alive?**_

Ace opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor, his face against the ground, his legs spread wide. The steel was so cold that it was almost burning his skin. The teen slowly raised his head as he was trying to remember.  
>He was raped. How many times? Three, maybe five. Then he was resting in Nine's warm arms when Qator had come back.<p>

__ "Separate them. I don't want them to try to escape."_

That's right. They were taken away from each other. Ace was hardly conscious at this moment, but he had perfectly felt Machina's hands holding him, as they were dragged away through the basement.  
>And now he was waking up, almost naked, in a small cold steel cell. Ace blinked his eyes and rolled on his back, pulling awkwardly his clothes to himself. He dressed slowly, trying to stay awake. His blurred sight finally returned to normal and he sat against the wall, looking around him.<br>The cell was square, about two meters large and four meters long. There were no furniture, not even a bed or anything. A white electric light above the door was lighting up the empty room. Everything was cold and silent.

...

How many hours passed? He wouldn't know.  
>Finally, the door cracked open and Ace rose his chin. Three guards entered the room with smiles on their faces.<br>The boy cowered in one of the cell's corners, pulling his knees under his chin, his eyes boiling with anger. He could easily guess what they had come for, but he wouldn't just surrender. Like a trapped animal, he was ready to kill or get killed. The soldiers laughed.

_"Look, guys, the brat is angry. Hwahaha!"_

One of them pointed his gun on Ace's face.

_"Stand up and follow. If you try to run, I'll blow your head up the walls. Now move!"_ he said, pushing the weapon against the blonde hair.

The teen slowly stood up and walked through the steel door, questions flowing through his mind. Where were they taking him? What was going to happen? His right leg hurt like hell, the bullet wound on his thigh seeming like burning.  
>They went through the whole base, soldiers grunting or smirking as the three soldiers were escorting Ace, pushing him in the back with their weapons.<br>They left the steel basement and went up some stairs. Pushing a door, they entered a large warm room with glass windows, wooden furnitures and a large desk. Ace was surprised. The room almost looked like Peristylium Suzaku's salon, where the students could discuss freely, sit on the sofas, laugh together and even date their lovers.  
>Behind the desk, Qator Bashtar was sitting. He was carefully reading a letter.<p>

_"Come here."_ he said without raising his eyes.

The guards pushed Ace in the back and he made a few steps towards the man, grinting his teeth.

_"Come closer."_ said Qator.

_"No."_ uttered the teen.

A rifle hit him violently in the neck and he fell right before the desk with a little scream. Qator sighted, raised his chin and looked down on the boy.

_"My, my, you're still the same annoying little brat."_

Ace stood on his feet, wiping his cheeks from the dust.

_"Why did you bring me here?"_

_"I have some questions for you. When I asked them the first time, your comrades wouldn't answer, but maybe you are in a better mood now."_

A crual smile appeared on his face.

_"My superiors are quite interested about the orders Peristylium Suzaku gave you. I'll give you a second chance, tell me everything you know and I will make sure to release you and your comrades. I could even give you back to Suzaku unharmed. All you have to do..."_

He turned towards the boy.

_"All you have to do is to answer my questions properly."_

Ace looked Qator straight in the eyes and grinted. He laid his hands on the desk and smirked.

_"And... What if I say no?"_

Qator also laid his hands on the desk and smiled.

_"Oh, your friends have been so cooperative with me. You wouldn't want to screw their efforts up."_

His expression changed and he said in a freezing evil tone of voice.

_"If you dare to refuse, then believe me, I'll make sure to have you and your friends being tortured until your bodies rot and fall apart."_

Ace frowned. Qator was serious. Damn serious. He even looked as if he was enjoying it. Ace thought quickly.  
><strong>He's going to hurt them<strong>. If I don't do anything, he's gonna **kill them.**  
><strong><em>Think.<em>** You can't let him do that.  
>There has to be a <strong>solution...<strong>

_"So? Did you make up your mind?"_ Qator whispered.

Ace rose his chin and looked Sator straight in the eyes. He wouldn't let him do that. At any cost.

_"I accept..."_ he started.

_"Good boy."_

_"... Under a condition."_

Qator raised an eyebrow and smiled. This was getting interesting.

_"Oh? Please tell me."_

Ace took a deep breath.

_"I want you to release everyone immediately. You will take them back to the nearest town and let them go unharmed. That's my only condition."_

The Byakko general smiled and leaned towards the teen.

_"And why should I do that? What would I get in exchange?"_

Ace clenched his fists and almost whispered.

_"Me. I'll tell you everything you want to know. And I don't care what will happen to me next."_

Qator smiled. He walked towards the blonde and leaned closer to him, crossing his arms on his chest.

_"My. That's quite a deal you're offering. You would offer yourself to me if I let your comrades go?"_

_"I want your word. Now. I want to see you set them free."_ Ace grunted.

Qator burst out laughing. It was a loud, cold, frightening laugh. His voice was echoing through the base. Ace froze, waiting for an answer. When he finally stopped, his voice went back to his normal cold tone.

_"I accept your offer. I'll set your friends free immediately, you have my word."_

He walked towards the guards and shouted some orders, then left the room. Two soldiers grabbed Ace by the arms and dragged him along the way.  
>They went through the whole facility and entered a large hangar, standing on a steel platform near the ceiling. On the floor underneath, a bunch of other guards were coming from a large door, dragging the other Class Zero members with them. Ace tried to shout them something, but a rifle hit him in the back and he almost fell on the ground. Qator laughed loudly.<p>

_"See? I'm releasing your buddies."_

He leaned and shouted to his men.

_"Take those to Acvi and let them go as soon as you see the city. Do not, I repeat, **do not harm them.** They are precious Suzaku hostages we are trading."_

_"Sir, yes, sir!"_ answered the guards underneath.

Four huge magick armors got out of the hangar. The soldiers were pushing the teens inside, like chocobos in a truck. But they were struggling. Machina roared.

_"Ace! Where is Ace! Dammit, let go!"_

_"What did you do to him! Where is he?"_ Sice screamed, before falling inside the armor.

When the last teen disappeared from Ace's sight, the armors began moving slowly. The boy could almost hear his friends' muffled screams from inside the machines. He ran up to the edge of the platform and leaned over the barrier, extending his arm towards them, trying to shout something.  
>But he couldn't find anything to do or say. He was powerless. All that escaped his mouth was an uttered whimper.<p>

_"**Sayonara**... Everyone..."_

A gloved hand fell on his shoulder and he froze. Qator was standing behind him as they watched the armors walling away.  
>When the last machine disappeared from their sight, Qator spoke.<p>

_"See? I set your friends free, as promised. Now..."_

His grasp squeezed Ace's shoulder and the boy felt a spike of fear running down his spine. Qator turned him back to face him and continued.

_"Will you be a good boy and fulfill your part of the contract?"_

Ace looked quickly behind his shoulder. The platform was pretty high, and the steel floor was certainly rock hard. The barrier wasn't that high though...

_"Alright. Why don't you just..."_ began the teen, removing slowly Qator's hand and stepping back until his back hit the barrier.  
>Qator raised an eyebrow, but suddenly his eye opened wide. He had just understood.<p>

_"... Go to hell?"_ he blonde finished with a faint smile.

And he threw himself back over the barrier, falling through the air.  
>Certainly, it was the best solution.<br>Betraying Suzaku and be submitted to Qator, or trading his life for my friends' and die with honor as a Class Zero member. His choice was already made since long ago. Ace had no regrets.  
>He only wished for this death to be quick.<br>But that wish was not to be fulfilled. A strong white gloved hand grasped his shirt before he could totally fall and dragged him back on the steel platform. Ace's eyes reopened wide. Qator. The Byakko general, his face distorted by anger, was lifting him up by his shirt in the air and shaking him like a puppet. He stared at him for a second, then burst out laughing.

_"FWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~ Pride! Honor! Loyal until death to your beloved Suzaku! FWAHAHAHAHA!~"_

Qator threw the boy on the floor. Ace's head hit the steel violently and his sight exploded in sparkles for a second. But before he could take a breath, he felt a hard leather boot kicking him all over his body again and again. Qator was raging, throwing his foot in Ace's lungs and chest. The boy shouted and lift his arms up to protect his head, blood flewing from his mouth and many wounds. He was rolling on the floor trying to avoid the hits, but the white-coated man wouldn't stop. After beating him until he was screaming at each new hit, Qator wiped his mouth with anger and pulled the blonde hair, forcing him to stand on his feet. Ace looked pitiful, covered in wounds and blood, desperately struggling against his grasp. Qator smiled and ordered his soldiers.

_"Take that filthy little brat to his cell, and watch after him carefully. Suzaku sure has got a lot of pride."_

And on those words, he turned and walked away, anger still distorting his face. Three soldiers dragged Ace back through the basement and threw him in the same blue lighted tiny cell as before. Ace was already almost unconscious after being beaten to the bones by Qator, but when his head hit the steel floor once again, his sight faded into darkness and he lost consciousness.

Black out.

CHAPTER 2 END.

Author's note: See you in next chapter! o/ And don't flame me, please, even if I'm gonna hurt Ace again in this fic, I suppose... _


	3. Chapter 3: The Despair

I did the right thing.  
>I saved everyone. I had them set free. I don't care about myself, about what will happen next. I just hope... I just hope they will kill me soon.<p>

The door opened and four soldiers entered the cell. Ace opened his eyes a bit, lying cowered in one of the corners, his knees pulled close to his chest. It had been nineteen days since he had been locked down there by a raging Qator after having tried to commit suicide. Nineteen days between consciousness and half-asleep state.  
>Nineteen days of living hell.<br>Guards were coming every day, only to watch him slowly dying on the steel floor. Ace had never thought a second about leaving his pride and beg for food or give his body away to get some water. After all, he was one of Suzaku's Class Zero members, and he was almost proud to die as it. He perfectly knew that dying from starvation was incredibly long and painful, but even his wish to die was not to be fulfilled. The guards were ordered not to give him any object, fearing that he would kill himself even with a little spoon.  
>So, they were coming, once a day, forcing him on his back and feeding him by force, with bread and some kind of soup. Ace tried to struggle for the first week, but he had no more strength left to resist now.<br>The food was awful, but it was edible enough to keep him from dying. And even if some soldiers' eyes were sparkling with lust and perverted thoughts when they were forcing him on the ground, even if their dirty hands were touching all over his body as they were feeding him, he had not been raped once again.  
>For nineteen days already, Ace was living like a trapped animal, remaining lying on the cold steel floor and hoping that he would die soon.<p>

And yet, this time, it was different. The four guards caught Ace's arms and lifted him up, so he could stand on his feet.

"Come on, you. Wake up."

A rough hand slapped his face. Ace's eyes opened a bit wider and he spilled. He couldn't even count the wounds all over his body anymore, and he was pretty sure that one of his ribs was broken. The soldiers dragged him out of his cell and went through the whole basement. Electric lights caused Ace to blink and he closed his eyes when the sunlight hit his face.  
>They went up some stairs and entered the large and lively salon where Qator had his desk. The white-coated man was sitting on his chair, his eyes usually cold and distant sparkling with a frightening anger. They looked as red as his scarf. The soldiers threw Ace on the carpet right before the desk. The boy hit the floor with a muffled whimper and hardly stood back on his feet, struggling to keep his balance. His left eye looked like a huge purple scar on his wounded face, and he was covered in dirt, wounds and dried blood. Qator stood and walked up to him, looking down on the teen's barely recognizable face. He smirked and grunted an order.<p>

"Take him to the sickbay, and wash him, then take him to my living quarters."

"Sir, yes, sir!" answered the soldiers.

Grabbing Ace by the shoulders, they dragged him again through the base, to the bay. The strong eletric light reflecting on the white walls were almost blinding the youth. He didn't even try to struggle when two nurses and a white mage took him to a grey bathroom. They took off his clothing, or at least what was left of it, and washed him with wiping brushes and cold water, just like an animal.  
>Ace shivered when the cold water touched his skin, but he was way too weak to mind it. After having been cleaned from most of the blood covering him, the white mage leaned over the wounded boy and whispered a spell. The magic slowly entered the blonde's broken body, causing him to moan in pain. He could feel his almost shattered bones coming back in their rightful places. The nurses held him down as the cure spell was taking effect, but the mage frowned a bit while staring at the bruises all over the teen's slim body.<p>

"I can't do much more. If he gets hit again, his ribs will shatter. Even with all my spells, I can't erase all the bruises on his chest and back. Magic is not enough, he needs food, sleep and rest."

"General Qator only ordered you to heal his wounds so that he could stand. You don't have to care about his health." a soldier grunted.

Wrapping the boy into a large white towel, one of the soldiers took some clothes from a shelf and threw them to the boy.

"Dress."

Ace obeyed, not really appreciating the fact that he was naked in front of them. The clothing were way too large for him, but when a nurse offered him a belt, the guards stopped her.

"No. No belts, no laces."

The woman frowned and went off the room. Ace was feeling like as if his face had been distorted, but all he could feel under his fingers were his left blackeye and the bruises all around it. Following the guards out of the sickbay, they went up stairs again, and reached a large wooden door.  
>The soldiers, still pointing their guns towards Ace, opened the door and pushed him in. That place looked totally different from the rest of the base. Instead of steel floors and walls, it had wooden floor and red-painted walls, just like in Perystylium Suzaku. Ace stepped inside and felt one of the guns pushing against his back.<p>

"Walk, and enter this room."

Ace obeyed, opening the next wooden door. He was obviously in the General's private quarters, but he couldn't get why he had been brought here. Were they going to kill him anyway?  
>Qator was sitting on a red sofa, next to a large window. He was silently drinking a glass of wine. The guards stepped back and closed the door behing Ace, leaving the two men alone in the salon. Ace stood silent while Qator finished to drink. Afterwards, the taller man laid his glass down and looked at the youngest.<p>

"Well, well, Ace... Is that your right name?" he smirked. "You did surprise me back then, you know... trying to take your own life for the sake of your friends and for you country's... That's really impressing."

Ace did not answer, clenching his fist. He was expecting Qator to pull out a weapon from his coat and kill him, but the man did not seem to carry anything on him. Qator leaned back against the red sofa and shook his hands in Ace's direction.

"Come on, sit here. I don't like talking while standing."

Ace hesitated a few seconds, then he approached the man, his eyes not leaving him, and sat in front of him, pressing his knees against each other. Qator smirked again.

"So... back to business." he said, putting his glass back on the table.

"You remember our agreement, huh? So, go on. Tell me everything about Suzaku's army, where do they rest?"

Ace sighted, then took a deep breath and answered.

"We have lots of basements hidden among our controlled areas."

Qator raised an eyebrow and continued.

"How many soldiers do you have? I'm not talking about armors."

"It's hard to say... I don't know."

"Any magick technologies like Byakko's?"

"My superiors don't tell me what our laboratories are making. We, as Class Zero, are only using our strength and magic skills."

And this went on and on, Qator asking more and more questions, and Ace giving a vague answer at each. The white-coated man raised an eyebrow and sighted.

"Well, you're not very helpful, I should say... I learnt more from torturing prisoners."

Ace remained silent. Qator put his glass back on the table and sighted again.

"No more treats for you from now on, I'm afraid."

The boy almost didn't see it coming.

SMACK!

A large gloved hand slapped him in the face, so violently that he flew from the sofa and landed on the red carpet with a didn't have the time to react that a leather boot kicked him in the chest, cutting his breath short. Then in his ribs. And in the back. Raising his arms to protect his head, Ace rolled on the floor screaming in pain, but the more he was shouting, the harder the man was kicking him. When the hits stopped, Ace was lying flat on his back exhausted, breathing heavily, blood flowing from his mouth. Qator grinned, then kneeled on him. Ace fought back, but the other was too strong. Qator pressed Ace's chest firmly between his hands and slammed him against the floor, causing him to see white sparkles flying in his sight.  
>Ace remained lying under him for a moment, breathing slowly, then he moved and tried to remove Qator's hands from his chest, but the taller man suddenly caught him by the neck and squeezed.<p>

"You're not even worth a gil as an informator."

"Gh... Argh... Hh..." Ace hiccuped, his nails clawing Qator's hands.

He could not breath. It was as if his brain was burning, and sparkles were dancing in his blurred sight. Ace suddenly thought.

_"So, is that how I will die?"_

And he stopped his struggling. After all, he was prepared to die. Under his tightened fingers, Qator felt Ace's body becoming softer and relaxing, his hands falling back at each side of his chest. The man grunted, and let go of the thin neck, raising up to stand on his feet. Ace coughed roughly and took a deep breath, feeling dizzy from having been almost strangled to death. Qator stared at the boy lying on the floor, then an even crualler smile appeared on his face.

"How foolish of me..."

He grabbed Ace's hair and raised him. The boy tried to escape his grasp, but Qator hit him, before throwing him on he red sofa. The boy tried to resist, but he had not enough strength and he felt like Qator could rip his head off along with his hair.  
>Removing his red scarf from his neck, the Byakko general tightened the boy's arms in his back, then leaned on him and whispered with an evil tone of voice in his ear.<p>

"So, I guess that if I can't have reliable informations from you, I'll have to satisfy myself with the rest of your... person, if you see what I mean."

Ace froze as the words reached his brain. Qator had a grin and removed his white gloves, touching the teen's pale skin with a finger. Ace frowned and kicked the man in the chest, screaming with all his might, but suddenly Qator grabbed his neck again and squeezed. He was obviously enjoying the feeling of the boy's soft but hot skin under his hands, as he was fighting back to breath.  
>That crual game of cat and mouse went on for endless minutes, Ace's spread legs kicking the air desesperately as Qator was leaning on him and squeezing his neck. When he finally let go, Ace breathed heavily and mumbled all the insults he knew between his teeth, tears of anger and pain rolling down his cheeks.<br>Qator lend a hand on the boy's chest, his grin turning into a mad smile.

"I heard there were some cute birdies in Suzaku's nest, but I never had the occasion to catch one."

Ace tried to pull away from him, but the man forced him to remain lying on the sofa, untying his coat and throwing it on the floor. Ace's legs were spread apart, and the boy could already feel Qator's excitation growing in his pants, pressing against his crotch. The boy was disgusted, hiccuping between his teeth.

"You enjoy strangling people... Korf... You... Cough... You think you're a general, but you and your men are just fucking swines!"

Qator smacked him, cutting his breath short. He was now removing his belts and untying his shirt's buttons.

"And you are a whore. A damned little whore who gave yourself to me to save your friends' pitiful lives."

He stripped Ace of his pants and underwear, leaving him naked and his arms tied up on he sofa, then burst out laughing.

"Behold, Suzaku, the pride of your highest-ranked assassins! Lying naked with his legs spread! My, my, that's a nice view..."

Ace tried to pull his legs back, but Qator hands grabbed his ankles and stretched his arms out, revealing completely Ace's pale and wounded body.  
>The boy blushed furiously and felt tears flowing in his eyes. Qator smiled and pulled his pants down, whispering in the teen's ear.<p>

"My men told me you liked it rough. I hope I'll be satisified enough with this body of yours, or I'll make sure to crush every bone in your body and watch you dying while drinking a glass of good wine."

Ace closed his eyes and tears flowed from his eyes. The nightmare was starting over again.

******

_Screams. Screams of pain. Screams of pleasure.  
>Is this reality? Is this hell? I don't even know anymore.<br>I can't breathe, something is blocking my mouth, but I don't even have the strength to resist it. When I feel myself fainting, something hits me on the face._

"Don't you dare faint in front of me, or I will kill you."

_That's when those words reach my frozen brain that I can finally open my eyes._

He was kneeling before the sofa, his head between Qator's legs, licking his erection all over. Qator grinned and pulled on the blonde hair, forcing his member almost down the boy's throat. Ace coughed and opened his mouth wider, staring in disgust at the man. Qator smirked.

"Come on, use that mouth of yours. If you don't even manage to turn me on, our deal is over." he almost sang.

Ace froze and closed his eyes. After all, his pride had already been torn to pieces in front of his friends. He sucked harder on the red manhood, moving his head back and forth, tears of hatred rolling down his cheeks. Qator tightened his grasp on the blonde hair and started rocking his hips along with Ace's head, uttering a muffled moan. He pulled the teen's head back, watching trails of saliva flowing down Ace's chin and smiled again. He grabbed him by the shoulders and made him stand on his feet.

"I think that sofa won't be large enough for the both of us. How about we move to a more comfortable place?" he hissed, dragging the boy after him.

He opened a large wooden door and pushed the boy inside of the room. Ace tried to keep his balance, giving a quick look around him. The curtains were heavy and crimson red. The wooden furniture were full of clothing and the floor was made of wood as well. Near the farthest wall, there was a huge bed. Obviously this was Qator's bedroom. Ace turned back to the door, with a faint hope.  
>Qator was standing between him and the door, removing his clothes and massaging his erection with his other hand. Ace was turning his back to him, trying to hide himself with his hands, but not trembling. Qator narrowed his eyes.<br>Despite the many wounds he had, that boy was beautiful. His ghostly pale skin was marked by hits and purple bruises. His blonde hair were light and soft, his legs were long and thin and his back was muscled and slightly curved.

"I think I'm in a luck today." he uttered.

Ace thought quickly. If only he could avoid Qator and reach the door, grab a mantel, and flee from this place... It was a mere hope, but Ace was now desesperate enough to try anything that could save his skin. He only needed a second... No, half a second.  
>Qator smirked and raised his hand to touch the boy's skin. Ace blinked.<p>

_Right now._

He moved so quickly than Qator almost didn't see him. Avoiding the large hand near his chest, Ace almost dived and rushed towards the open door, like a fired bullet. He wasn't even feeling his wounds anymore, miraculously healed by adrenaline. And the door was getting closer and closer...

SMACK!

Something struck him in the back. It was heavy, muscled, powerful, and it was grabbing his back and almost crushing his ribs. Qator.  
>Ace uttered a shout and fell heavily on the floor, his lungs compressed by the weight on his shoulders. His hope of fleeing vanished on the blink of an eye as the man grabbed both his wrists and sat on his back.<br>A large hand smacked his face against the floor, so roughly that sparkles exploded in his sight. Dizzy from the sharp pain, Ace felt the heavy weight vanish from his back for a few seconds, but when he tried to move, his arms were grabbed and tied up in his back. Something fell around his neck. Qator grabbed him by the hair again and lifted him up. He was raging so violently that it seemed like on the verge of explosion, and yet his eyes were sparkling evilly. He was already panting from excitation.

"Trying to save your skin, are you? Suzaku birdies are naughty children indeed... I'll teach you two things, boy."

He dragged him back. Ace coughed violently, gasping for air. His neck and arms had been tied with Qator's belt, and it was suffocating him. The man lifted him up in the air and threw him on the bed like a doll, Ace falling flat on the soft tissues. Then he climbed on it and squeezed his neck, causing him to freeze.

"First thing: you can never turn your back to me. It would be too tempting to shoot you in the back of your blonde head." he whispered.

Ace's bare feet kicked the air violently, letting out raging screams and fighting with all his strength to escape. Qator grunted and hit him, and the boy saw once again sparkles exploding in his sight. He was trying to keep his mind clear when he felt Qator tying up the rest of the belt to the forebed, preventing him even to move his head without hurting his wrists and strangling himself.

"Second thing: I like it better when they don't move. So be a nice boy and stop being so agitated so I can enjoy myself a bit." Qator continued, forcing Ace's legs open.

He stretched his arms out and rubbed Ace's penis with his own, now rock-hard member. The sensation was weird and incredibly erotic in the same time, and Ace refrained a moan. But the more Qator was rubbing their manhoods together, the more he was getting aroused. Soon he had also an erection, and Qator's eyes sparkled with lust. He leaned over the tied-up boy and whispered, licking his face.

"And one last thing: it's been a long time I've never been this excited. Scream, Ace, scream all your contempt, but pray that I will spare your life once I'm done with you."

The teen froze and his whole body started shaking uncontrollably. It was not from hatred this time.

It was from the fear that was inspiring Qator's smile in that very instant.

When the man forced himself into him, Ace rolled his head back and uttered the highest, loudest scream he had ever imagined out of his chest. It was as piercing ans the pain that ran throughout his whole body when the hard member went all the way in, almost hitting his stomach. His nails clawed the bed and he gasped for air. Qator pulled himself almost out, and suddenly thrusted himself again in, giving the thin body a new pulse of pain and causing the boy to scream again. This endless crual scenery repeated itself again.

Again.

And again...

At each thrust, Ace's body was spazzing with uncontrollable movements, like pulses of agony. The boy was hardly conscious, the belt suffocating him and his mind starting to fade away. His screams had changed into moans and his tears of hatred into tears of pain.  
>Qator was sweating, bending over the boy's chest, holding his legs up his shoulders and rocking his hips. He narrowed his eyebrows and reached the belt that was strangling Ace, untying it from the bed and allowing him to breathe more easily. The boy took a deep breath and his tortured brain seemed to gain consciouness back. He himself was rocking along his hips as Qator held his ankles. The panting man suddenly bend over the boy and wrapped his arms around the thin shoulders, moving his hips even faster than before. Ace's consciousness was slipping away from him again, only allowing him to moan again. This so weird sensation of mixed pain and incredible pleasure was causing his mind to fade and disappear, and he clawed the man's forearms with all the mere strength he had left.<p>

"N... Nooooo!"

Qator thrusted himself one last time in him, curving his back and neck like a bow, groaning, and came inside of the boy. Ace felt his stomach jumping as a final impulse ran throughout him and he moaned, releasing his semen all over his belly. It was just as if a geyser had exploded into him.

Then the boy's strength totally abandoned him, his legs fell back at each side of Qator, his head rolled back and he stopped moving, breathing slowly, almost unconscious. The sweating man remained panting, supporting himself with both his arms, trying to calm his breath down, staring at Ace's face, his eyes slowly moving down to watch the white trail of semen rolling between his legs.

Then he slowly moved his hands on the soft, defenseless neck, and squeezed. The teen did not even try to resist, his eyes red with tears staring in blank. He seemed almost in coma. Qator let go of the soft skin and narrowed his eyebrows, then bent over the boy. He went closer to his face, stared a few seconds at his lifeless eyes, then pressed his lips against his. It was a deep, violent, powerful kiss, but suddenly a sharp pain flashed and Qator pulled back, spilling. From his mouth a few blood was dropping. Ace had bitten his tongue.

Qator cleaned his mouth and smirked. The teen was not totally in coma after all. The man raised a bit and lied back more comfortably in his bed, pulling the covers to him. Then, with a sudden rage, he violently kicked the unconscious boy out of the bed. Falling on the cold floor, Ace remained lying on his left side, the pain in his body slowly eating him from the inside, his blank eyes staring at the rays of light flickering through the curtains.

_What time is it?  
>Am I still alive?<br>Maybe it's a dream? Or maybe nothing else is real?_

"That's because I feel merciful."

Those words from Qator were the last to reach Ace's broken mind before everything faded before his eyes.

**BLACK OUT.**


End file.
